The present invention is based on an adjusting device for the longitudinal adjustment of an automotive component, in particular of a vehicle seat, the adjusting device comprising an upper longitudinal rail arranged in the direction of adjustment and a lower longitudinal rail arranged in the direction of adjustment, the adjusting device comprising a locking device, such that by locking the locking device a relative adjustment of the longitudinal rails in relation to each other may be blocked, and by unlocking the locking device the longitudinal rails may be unblocked, the locking device comprising a plurality of detent pins, at least one detent pin being set in a locked position to lock the longitudinal rails and all detent pins being set in an unlocked position to unlock the longitudinal rails.
Such adjusting devices are generally known. For example, a lock for a longitudinal adjustment of a seat is disclosed in the publication DE 42 42 895 C1, in which an actuating lever moves a detent pin via a support, the support being configured as a cam track for setting various lever ratios. A drawback therewith is that a relatively complicated and thus more costly design of the locking device is proposed.